Winter Dance
by las184
Summary: A long one-shot divided into three parts. Written for Valentine's Day.  Karakura High holds its first Masquerade Ball! How will it turn out?
1. First Dance

**A **_**really **_**long, supposedly one-shot written for Valentine's (which was a few days ago). Started it on the 14****th****, but I couldn't finish it on time. Not that it mattered since I would have posted it on the weekend anyway.**

**It's not as good as I wanted it to be and I did my best at editing it. Had to divide it up into three parts 'cause it was too long to be in one chapter. But, I'll post all three at once, 'cause it's meant to be read as one whole thing.**

**And let me tell you, it's so freakin' hard to separate this story into parts! I can't find a bloody break anywhere!**

**Forgive me if I got my facts wrong in the story. But Japan's Valentine's differ from normal Valentine's, right? 'Cause they have White Day as well. And February is wintertime, I'm quite sure.**

**Oh, well. On with the show!**

**First Dance**

"Alright, students! Settle down! I've got important news!"

Ochi-sensei was waving her arms about, getting the students' attention.

"You do know what day the day after tomorrow is, right?" she asked. Some girls nodded enthusiastically.

"It's Valentine's Day people! And for the first time in Karakura High history, the school has decided to organize a masquerade ball!"

"HA?" came the chorus of male voices while most of the girls squealed with delight.

"You heard me, people! A masquerade ball! Yes, it's not very traditional of us, but what the heck! We have to try out different customs every once in a while!"

Kurosaki Ichigo sitting near the back of the class had his face set in a bored expression as the chatter in the class increased. Valentine's Day was something he never celebrated, _never. _To him, it seemed like a ridiculous celebration where the girls gave gifts to the boys they liked. And then on White Day, it would be the opposite. He had no interest of going to the masquerade ball either, none whatsoever.

Next to him, Kuchiki Rukia hissed, "Hey, Ichigo! What's a 'mas-kerr-rade ball?'"

Ichigo didn't turn to her as he explained. "It's a dance where you wear masks."

"Masks? Then how would you know who you were dancing with?"

"That's the point, you _don't _know who you're dancing with. It keeps an air of mystery around the person."

"So, what does it have to do with this 'Valentine's Day' of you humans?"

"Eh?" Ichigo then turned to her. "You don't know what Valentine's Day is?" Totally expected of the clueless Shinigami.

"No. What is it?"

Right then, Ochi-sensei called for their attention. "The dance will be held in the school hall. It's been off-limits for a while now, right? The seniors have been putting together the hall, beautifying it for Sunday night! Now you know why you couldn't use it for the past week or two!"

Mutters and groans were heard around the class at the revelation.

"So, here are the itineraries! Pass them around!"

When Ichigo got his, he immediately stuffed it into his bag. Meanwhile, Rukia was busily studying it.

"Alright then! I hope all of you make it! Kurosaki! Make sure you have your butt there!"

Ichigo looked at Ochi-sensei in disbelief. "Hey! It's not compulsory! And why was I singled out?"

The teacher ignored him and continued, "I know all you girls will come!" Tatsuki gagged at this. "So, spend the day tomorrow to look for a dress. Sunday is the ball, so be ready then!"

Lessons continued afterwards and during recess, Rukia tagged along with Ichigo. "So, what is 'Valentine's Day', Ichigo?"

"In Japan, it's when girls give gifts to boys they like. Then, next month, there's White Day, which is the opposite of Valentine's. That's when boys give a gift to the girl who gave them a gift on Valentine's."

They reached the rooftop and sat down.

"Eh..." Rukia looked skywards as she tried to digest what he had said. "So, Valentine's Day is a day when girls give something to a boy they like. And White Day is when the boy gives something to the girl they like."

"Yeah."

Rukia looked at him pointedly. "I'm not giving you anything."

"HAH! I'm not expecting anything anyway, midget!"

"What did you say?"

"MID-GET!"

"Why you..."

And so their bantering started.

For the rest of the day, Rukia kept the masquerade dance itinerary close by, often looking at it as if trying to decipher something. Ichigo shook his head as she read it for the hundredth time as they walked back home.

"Oh, Ichigo! Inoue invited me to go 'dress-hunting' tomorrow," she suddenly said.

"You're going to the dance?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Why not? It makes for experience and good memories. I can tell the other Shinigami about it later." Rukia tucked away the small card into her bag. "What about you?"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Ochi-sensei said you must be there."

"I don't care! It's not compulsory anyway and I'm not into these kind of things."

"Oh, come on, Ichigo! It will be fun! You can wear your Hollow mask and nobody will dance with you!"

"Hey! Then what's the point of going to a 'dance' if you don't 'dance?'"

"_You_ don't dance. If you went, you probably won't dance anyway. So, just go!"

"I won't!"

Rukia frowned at him. "It's good for memories, idiot! It's only this one time."

"I still won't."

They started to bicker all the way home.

The next day, Ichigo escorted Rukia to Inoue's house and left when the pair set off for the mall.

As he walked, he wondered what he wanted to do that day. The day was quite chilly – it was after all about mid-winter. Since he most definitely wasn't going to tomorrow's ball, he was not going out to bother for some suits. He decided to get back home as soon as possible and get warm.

He bumped into Ishida on his walk.

"Kurosaki," Ishida greeted.

"Ishida. What are you doing?"

"Going to Sunflower Seams for materials."

"Sunflower Seams? What – ah, never mind. Wait. Are you going tomorrow?"

Ishida nodded. "Inoue-san insisted us to come."

"Us?"

"Me, Chad, Asano, Kojima and the others. Didn't she talk to you?"

"No. Is Chad going?"

"He said 'Probably.'"

_Is everyone going? This is just great._

"And you're probably _not _going, eh, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo scowled. "Of course not! Even if everyone is going, I wouldn't."

"It makes for memories, you know."

"Oi, oi. You sound just like Rukia."

"Aa! Is Kuchiki-san going?"

"Yeah. She and Inoue went to the mall just now." Ichigo waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the mall.

"Oh. They could have just asked me to make something for them..." Ishida murmured, a bit dejectedly. He cleared his throat before straightening up. "Right. See you, Kurosaki." He raised a hand in farewell before he went off.

Ichigo continued on.

The day passed by uneventfully. His dad kept insisting he should go to the dance so that he could bring home a girl. Ichigo's temple pulsed and Isshin was sent to the wall.

"I think it's a good chance for you to relax, Oni-chan," Yuzu had said.

"Relax? From what?"

"I don't know. But you always looked stressed out. Go and have some fun, Oni-chan!"

Later, Ichigo lay on his bed, thinking about things. He then realized that it was dusk out and Rukia still hadn't returned.

"God, where is that woman?" He glanced out his window, seeing small snowflakes falling down. He knew Rukia could take care of herself, but sometimes (he didn't want to admit it), he just couldn't help but worry.

He sighed in frustration and sat up. Before he could move, the door to his bedroom slammed open and Rukia strode in with a triumphant and happy look on her face. "Ichigo!"

Silently, Ichigo exhaled in relief. "What is it?" he asked irritably. He looked at Rukia, who had slightly melted snow on her black-hair. "Did you buy anything?" She didn't seem to have any shopping bags with her.

"Yup! Left it at Inoue's. She said tomorrow, I could come over to get myself 'made up.'"

"Oh. That's good. I wouldn't want to see freakish girlishness all day." He shuddered.

"I met Chad on the way back home." Rukia moved to sit in his closet, her old bedroom. "He asked me if you were going tomorrow."

"And?"

"Well, he told me to tell you that he was going to be there."

"_Chad?_" Rukia nodded.

"I can't believe this." Ichigo lay back down in his bed.

"Inoue also asked that you come."

"I told you, I don't want to."

"Oh, come on, Ichigo!" Rukia jumped from the closet and stood before him, hands on her hips. "I know you're not the kind of social person to attend these kind of things, but you've faced Hollows and other things far worse than this! How can one measly dance compare to the horrors of the Unseen? It's nothing but a dance! And it only lasts one night. You've been pretty stressed out the past few days, I see it. Idiot, this is for fun! Have a day to relax and enjoy yourself!"

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the small girl before him. He finally sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it." Rukia really did know how to change people's minds.

Rukia grinned. "Now, isn't that better? Right, I'm going to change. Yuzu's just finishing dinner." The black-haired girl turned and went out of his room.

At dinner, Rukia told the Kurosaki family about Ichigo's decision to go to the dance.

"I'm proud of you, son!" Isshin cried, clapping Ichigo's shoulder from where he sat next to him.

"Hey! I haven't decided yet!"

"Rukia-san! Did you change his mind?" Yuzu inquired. Rukia nodded, smiling.

"Good job, Rukia-chan!" Isshin said. He looked upwards. "Oh, Masaki! Our third daughter is truly incredible!" Ichigo gave him a look and scoffed.

"What's the theme, Rukia-san?" Karin asked, biting her chopstick.

"Let's see." Rukia took out the masquerade itinerary from the pocket of her pajamas. "It says 'Theme: Semiformal.'"

Ichigo sighed. "I'd still have to get myself a tux or something."

"Never worry, my son! I've got one in my closet!"

"Uuh, no. Dad, you're bigger than I am. It won't fit."

"Of course, it would! You're my son! It would most definitely fit!"

"I said it won't, dammit!"

"Ne, Rukia-san, do you have a dress?" Yuzu asked before the two men could fight.

"Yes, but it's at Inoue's house. I'm afraid you won't be able to see it till after the dance."

"But, why? Aren't you going with Ichigo, Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked, clearly surprised.

Rukia shook her head. "I'm spending the day at Inoue's tomorrow to be made up, and I'll be walking with her to the dance."

As Isshin and Yuzu started to protest, Ichigo said, "Oh, let her be, will you? She can do what she likes."

Rukia turned in surprise to him. He never really backed her up, so it was rare.

Dinner was over soon, and everyone retired to their rooms.


	2. Next Dance

**Next Dance**

Rukia left the Kurosaki house at ten the next morning to Inoue's house. Ichigo, meanwhile, was wondering what to do about a tux. He finally decided to visit Urahara-san. He usually had everything anyone needed.

The door to Urahara Shoten was half-open and Urahara was lounging outside the store on a folding chair, soaking up the little morning sunshine of the winter day. Ichigo could just see Tessai moving about in the shadows of the store and the two kids who worked for Urahara, Jinta and Ururu, bustle about.

When Urahara saw Ichigo, he broke into a wide smile and waved with his fan. "Ah! Kurosaki-san! How can I help you today?"

Ichigo knew very well that this man knew exactly what he wanted, but he showed no sign of saying anything.

"Got a tux I could borrow?"

"Aa, just in luck, Kurosaki-san! I found one yesterday in the store and we somehow felt that it was going to be used, so we sent it for dry cleaning! Fortunately, we got it back just before you came." Urahara eyed him mysteriously from under the brim of his hat.

Ichigo nodded. "Good. Can I use for the night?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-san! Tessai, get the tuxedo!" Urahara said good-naturedly. Tessai nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"What's it for?" Urahara asked.

"A dance," Ichigo said. "A masquerade ball."

"Masquerade, huh? That sounds like fun! But wouldn't you need a mask?"

Ichigo slapped his forehead. "Oh, right! I totally forgot about that!"

"You could always use your Hollow mask," Urahara suggested cheerfully. Ichigo gave him a disbelieving look. "That was exactly what Rukia said. What is with people repeating Rukia's words to me?"

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-san! We've got one for you!"

Tessai came out with a suit in a protective cover. In his other hand, he held a mask. "Here, you go, Kurosaki-dono." Ichigo took the suit and the mask before inspecting the latter. It was a plain black mask with a white ring around each eyehole. Black ribbons were attached to each end of the mask.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Don't worry, you can return it later." Urahara moved his hand up and down.

Ichigo nodded farewell and left the store.

The itinerary stated that the dance started at eight pm. Ichigo was ready by 7.30. Isshin kept telling him to pose for a picture but kept getting punched by his son. Yuzu and Karin smiled at their dressed-up brother. Yuzu told him to smooth back his hair, but Ichigo refused, saying he'd look stupid.

Ten minutes before eight, Ichigo left the house. The cold, night air touched his face and he shivered slightly. Thank God he had put on an extra jacket on top of the tuxedo jacket he had on.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned and saw Chad taking long strides to catch up to him without running. He also had on a tux, and like Ichigo, hadn't completely worn the whole set of matching clothes. He'd only worn the tux jacket, a barely tucked in button-down shirt and pants. No ties or any other fancy stuff.

"Yo, Chad." They walked together side-by-side.

"Where's Kuchiki?" Chad asked in his deep voice.

"She spent the day at Inoue's, so they're going together." Ichigo frowned, suddenly curious at what Rukia was going to wear.

"I see." It was quiet for a while before Chad asked, "What made you want to come?"

Ichigo let out a frustrated breath. "Stupid midget somehow changed my mind." He glared forward. "And I'm going. Damn."

Chad chuckled. "Okay."

The walk to school was quiet and cold. Ichigo thought that the school was ridiculous to organize a dance at night in the middle of _freaking _winter. "Damn all this," he muttered.

Inside the school compound, a snow-free path was lined and lit by traditional lanterns, obviously leading to where the dance was held. Ichigo saw couples following the path, and immediately felt a little awkward that he was walking with a guy.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo sighed and stepped to the side as Keigo came hurtling from the back. The boy fell to the ground from his own momentum.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted him, not bothering to help Keigo up as he passed him. Mizuiro walked up beside him and said, "Oh, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, Ichigo! You didn't tell us!" Keigo bounded up and ran to catch up. Both boys had on tuxedos. "Was it Kuchiki-san?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo just shrugged.

"Hm, where is she anyway? Is she coming, Ichigo?" Keigo looked around. "I don't see her."

"She went with Inoue," Ichigo said. They had arrived at the hall and two seniors with masks over their faces stood to either side of the entrance. "Here you go," said the senior nearest them. He passed out rose blossoms for their breast pockets. Ichigo reluctantly put it in. "Enjoy the night," the senior said as they entered the hall.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was how the hall had transformed. The tall windows were covered by heavy white drapes. The walls were clean from shoeprints and dirt. The middle of the hall was cleared for dancing and to either side of the large room were buffet tables. At the front, the rectangular stage was decorated with gold drapery and a band set was placed onstage, an upright piano as well. A sign proclaimed the event to be 'Karakura High's Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball' in large golden letters against a rich maroon backdrop.

The next thing Ichigo saw was the colorful sea of students in the hall, all of them wearing masks. Most of the boys had on tuxedos, ranging from the usual black to blues and browns. He could also see some whites here and there.

The girls, however, were a different story. A whole variety of dresses were there, from short, thigh-lengths to floor-sweeping ones and several dramatic, Victorian-like dresses. Ichigo could also see some that were not too appropriate for a semiformal, school dance.

"Hey, Ichigo! Put your mask on!" Keigo said. He had already put on a white mask with tiger stripes at the sides. Chad and Mizuiro had also put on their masks, Chad's being a very classical white with intricate dark, golden patterns and Mizuiro's being a nice blue one. Ichigo took out his own from the inside of his jacket and put it on, quickly tying the ribbons at the back of his head.

The four of them walked over to the chairs by the walls. They shrugged out of their winter jackets and hung them in a pile over the back of one chair. Other students had also done the same when Ichigo looked around.

"I'm going to find Inoue-san and the rest! See you guys! Come on, Mizuiro!" Keigo pulled the smaller boy along.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want some?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll come with you," Chad said. The pair walked over to the buffet tables and poured out the punch for themselves. They walked back to their chairs and sat down.

For a while, the only noise was the chatter of the student body. Then, the principal walked up to the stage and tapped thrice on a microphone he held. "Ahem! May I have your attention, please?"

The noise died down and the principal continued, "Aa. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am happy that all of you could attend Karakura High's first masquerade ball in conjunction with Valentine's Day."

A round of applause from the audience.

"I have nothing much to say to all of you, so I now officiate this event tonight!"

Another louder round of applause.

"Okay! Enjoy the night! And students, please remember to behave and _not _do anything stupid. The teachers are around and will be keeping an eye on all of you."

Groans and mutters from the students.

"Let the dance begin!"

A group of students went onstage to the band set. The lead singer was a girl from the senior class. She glanced to her band and they started to play slow, soothing songs.

Ichigo could see some of the kids complain about the soft music, but a lot of the others went to the middle of the hall to dance. He leaned back against his chair. No way was anyone getting him to dance.

"Ichigo!"

The boy looked up when he heard the familiar voice. Three girls walked up to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosaki-kun!" said one of them.

At first, he thought he couldn't recognize them, but Tatsuki's messy hair was still messy, Inoue still had her...assets andcalled him 'Kurosaki-kun' and Rukia was still a midget.

_What?_

They were all wearing dresses of different colors and styles (Tatsuki – black, high-necked with a short zipper, sleeveless, mid-thigh; Inoue – pink, knee-length, one-shouldered with a white flower on it; Rukia – off-white, halter neck, flowing, just above the knees) but Rukia (he didn't want to admit it) looked stunning in hers.

They also had masks on (Tatsuki – pale coloured in a cat-like shape with two stripes going through each eyehole and some bright stones; Inoue – pink, butterfly-shape with black lashes painted at the corner or each eyehole; Rukia – elegant, classic style with gold patterns curling out from the eyeholes). Ichigo found himself blinking repeatedly just seeing Rukia looking the same, yet so different. He thanked God he was wearing a mask.

"Er, thanks, Inoue," he said, nodding slightly.

"I thought you said that wearing a mask would bring an 'air of mystery' around the wearer! Everyone recognized me!" Rukia ranted at Ichigo.

"Yeah, with your stature, of course everyone would know it was you," Ichigo replied.

A vein pulsed in Rukia's temple and she stepped on Ichigo's foot, causing him to cringe. "If you're trying to be discreet with _that_ mask, your freak orange hair is giving you away," Rukia retorted.

Ichigo twitched. "Why you..."

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun! I'm so glad you could come!" Inoue quickly interjected to prevent another argument between the pair. Ichigo looked at her. "Oh, yeah."

"So." Tatsuki sat down beside him, turning her head to look at him. "Haven't got a date, have you?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I don't need one. I don't dance, and you know that." He gave her a look. "Besides, why are you here? You don't dance, do you?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "Everyone was going. I got an invitation, found this in my closet and here I am." Tatsuki tugged at her dress and then gestured to the hall.

"_You _got someone invite you as a _date?_" Ichigo's disbelieving tone made Tatsuki punch him in the arm. "What? You think a girl like me can't get any dates?"

They heard someone call Tatsuki's name. They turned to see a boy waving towards her.

"Hey, isn't that the prez of the karate club? I forgot his name..." Ichigo said, tapping a finger to his forehead.

"And I'm not going to bother telling you if you forget every time!" Tatsuki stood up. "I'll see what he wants. See you guys later." With that, Tatsuki walked off.

Ichigo looked to the other two girls. "So, who's your partner, Inoue?"

"Oh, it's Ishida-kun!" Inoue said, smiling. "B-but if Kurosaki-kun wants to dance, I'll be glad to be your partner!" she added, a little too quickly, cheeks pink.

"A-a, sorry, Inoue. I don't dance."

"O-oh, that's alright then!"

"Inoue-san!"

The group turned around and saw Ishida coming up to them in a smart white tuxedo.

"Kurosaki, Chad, Kuchiki-san! I almost didn't recognize all of you, except you, Kurosaki. That orange hair really gives you away."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and before he could pummel Ishida into dust, Rukia said, "Quincy pride, huh?" She gestured to his clothes.

"Of course, Kuchiki-san! I have to always take pride in the color white!" Ishida said passionately. Ichigo and Rukia just stared at him. Chad sat there quietly.

Inoue laughed lightly. "Ishida-kun! You called me?"

"Oh, right!" He took one step back and bowed to Inoue. "Would you like to dance, Inoue-san?"

Inoue nodded. "I would love to!" She took Ishida's open palm and they stepped to the dance floor.

Chad suddenly stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat. See you, Ichigo." And he was gone.

Ichigo was left alone with Rukia.

"I bet you don't have a date," Ichigo said as Rukia took a seat beside him.

"For your information, I _do _have one!" Rukia said proudly.

"Eh? Are you for real?" Ichigo was surprised and a little...resentful?

Rukia nodded. "He's your senior, I suppose."

"Who?" Ichigo growled just the slightest.

"Uchida. Uchida Ryuu."

"Uchida?" Ichigo tried to recall any seniors with the name but couldn't match anyone he knew (the seniors who usually picked fights with him) with an Uchida Ryuu.

"Yeah."

"How could he have invited you to be his date? I mean, there wasn't school yesterday and..."

"Oh, he asked me just now."

"HA?"

Before Ichigo could say anything else, she jumped from her seat. "Right! I see him. I'll ask him for a dance." She turned to grin at him before skipping off. "See ya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo stared at her. He had never seen her so bubbly before. Soon, she disappeared into the sea of students.


	3. Third Dance

**Third Dance**

Ichigo was left with nothing to do. So, he decided to get something to eat. He went to the buffet table, picked out some food and ate standing up as he watched the dancing couples.

Well, not all of them were couples. There were girl friends dancing with each other and a dancing group (Ichigo couldn't figure out how they coordinated their dance). Guys stopped other guys to dance with the latter's partners. Some allowed the change while other selfish ones refused. Ichigo snorted watching those.

His eyes settled on a twirling girl with a flowing white dress. Surprisingly, Rukia could dance. It was not the best, but it looked good. Her partner was a handsome senior Ichigo found familiar but couldn't place him anywhere.

Ichigo watched as Uchida bent down to whisper in Rukia's ear. She laughed at what he had said as they continued to dance.

Then, Ichigo noticed something.

Uchida's hand was slowly inching down Rukia's bare back. Rukia seemed oblivious to it.

Ichigo watched as Uchida pulled her closer, whispering into her ear and his hand moved again, pulling at the hemline of her dress. With fiery rage, Ichigo dropped his food on the table and stalked through the dancing people.

But when he was close to reaching them, Rukia pulled back from Uchida, giving him a wicked grin. Ichigo was close enough to hear what was said.

"Nice try, Uchida. But seduction won't get you anywhere." With that, using Shunpo-like moves, Rukia punched the boy in the gut, causing him to double over. Ichigo knew her punches were not to be taken lightly.

A commotion started when Uchida, who stopped in the middle of the dancing sea, caused some other couple to bump into him and so on and so forth. Ichigo approached Rukia, who was pretending to not know what had happened.

"Uchida-kun! Are you alright?"

"Bitc – "

"Oi! Don't stop in the middle of the world!" someone yelled when their dance was interrupted.

"What's wrong with you?" asked someone else irritably.

As annoyed students converged upon Uchida, Ichigo took Rukia's hand and led her away.

"Ichigo?" she voiced out, a little surprised.

"What?" he said, growling.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass."

Rukia scoffed. "Like I told you many times before, I don't need you to protect me."

"I'm not protecting you, I'm saving you."

"Not much of a difference, idiot."

When they were a safe way away, Ichigo released her small hand. "Didn't you realize it?"

"Realize what?"

"That he was...doing something!"

"Of course, I did! I'm a Shinigami, if you've forgotten. I know what people are up to."

"Then, why didn't you do something about it?"

"I punched him, stupid!" she hissed. "Besides, why are you getting so worked up over it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Because he could have done something worse!"

"Hah! Not in the middle of all these people."

"Something could have happened!"

"Ichigo," Rukia finally said wearily. "I'm fine, okay? Nothing happened to me!"

Ichigo looked away from her violet gaze. Even behind her mask, her eyes were still piercing.

Rukia sighed. "Come on. Let's head home already."

As she turned to walk away, Ichigo hesitantly grasped her hand, stopping her. She looked back in confusion at him. "What?"

"Dance."

"Huh?"

"One dance."

Rukia didn't question him as he led her to the dance floor. He had noticed that Uchida had gone away, so it was safe for Rukia without the senior yelling out at her.

Ichigo turned so that he faced the small girl. They twined one hand together while the other wound around each other, Ichigo's hand behind her back and Rukia's hand on his arm by his shoulder. They started to move along with the music.

It was uncomfortable between them and they refused to meet each others eyes. They danced silently, around other laughing and loving couples.

Finally, Rukia muttered, "Why?"

It took a while for Ichigo to answer. He swallowed before saying, "Your night got...messed up."

Rukia narrowed her eyes before laughing quietly. "It's not that messed up now."

Ichigo smiled as he spun her around.

When the song ended, another started instantly. Ichigo and Rukia remained locked together, unmoving. They just stared at each before Rukia stepped away. "Thank you." She curtsied to him and he bowed.

When they straightened up, Ichigo took the rose from his breast pocket. In that moment of boldness, he quickly made sure that there were no thorns on the short stem before he tucked it in Rukia's hair at her ear. The red of the rose really stood out against her black hair.

Rukia's face showed her surprise and a faint hint of red colored her cheeks. She smiled gently at him. "Thanks, again."

"Aa." He led her off the floor and walked to the chairs. "Home?"

"Actually, I feel like another dance."

"No, thank you!" Ichigo crossed his arms over one another in an 'X' shape.

"Aww, but you were such a good dancer!" Rukia teased.

"Not another dance for me!" Ichigo sat down on a chair. "If you want to dance, then go ask Ishida or Chad or Mizuiro. No one else."

"My, you're being unusually overprotective," Rukia said, smirking at him. "How about Asano?"

"Not him."

Rukia laughed then turned serious. "Seriously, Ichigo, I could give anyone a good hit. Why do you worry?"

Ichigo looked away, not answering her question.

"Lighten up. I'm a Shinigami, for God's sake!" She reached forward and ran her fingers over Ichigo's frowning brow to smoothen it. Ichigo glanced at her but said nothing.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!"

Inoue and Ishida appeared, holding a cup of punch in one hand each. By then, Rukia had pulled her hand back from Ichigo's forehead.

"Kuchiki-san, did you dance?" Ishida asked. Rukia nodded. "Yes, I did, but this idiot here won't grant me the privilege of another one." She pointed a thumb to Ichigo, who scowled at her.

"You danced, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue cried, very clearly shocked.

Ichigo grunted. "I guess so..."

"Well, if you want to dance, Kuchiki-san, I can dance with you," Ishida offered, frowning at Ichigo. The orange-haired boy frowned back.

"Oh, that would be nice, Ishida! Let's go!" Rukia took Ishida's offered arm and waved to Ichigo and Inoue.

Inoue began to fidget as she was left alone with Ichigo. "Ne, Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ichigo closed his eyes, still feeling Rukia's cool fingers touching his head.

"You look stressed," Inoue added timidly.

"Nah, I'm fine, Inoue." He opened his eyes. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh, yes, I did! Ishida-kun knows how to dance so well, I'm jealous!" Inoue said enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down.

"That's good."

Inoue sat down beside him as they watched everyone.

"Looks like Kuchiki-san is having fun," Inoue observed, smiling softly. Ichigo followed her gaze and saw Rukia laughing with Ishida as they whirled around. Ichigo couldn't help but smile looking at the happy girl. "Hm, looks like it."

"Did _you _have fun, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo didn't know how to reply that. After that near-disaster of Rukia and Uchida, he couldn't really say his night had turned out so well. But, he had danced with Rukia and he never, _ever _thought that that would happen in this lifetime and the next.

So, he said, "It was okay."

The two quietly watched the dance.

The event finished at eleven but Ichigo didn't want to wait that long. It was about another hour plus before it ended.

Rukia had finished several dances with Ishida, Mizuiro and even one dance with Chad! She asked Ichigo for another dance with him, but he refused.

"Oi, Rukia! Let's go already!" he said impatiently. Rukia made a face at him. "Oh, come on! You're such a wet blanket, Ichigo," she said.

"I'm going home, Rukia. If you have someone to walk you home, then I'm going off first."

"H-hey! What? Wait up, fool!"

Ichigo shook his head as he collected his winter jacket. He put it on and walked to the hall doors.

As he stepped outside, Rukia ran up to him, carrying a thick jacket over one arm and a paper bag in the other. "Wait, idiot!" She quickly put on her jacket.

"What? Don't have an escort back home?" he taunted.

"Shut up! If you walk home alone, who knows what trouble you'll bring along."

They walked through the lantern-lit pathway and to the street. Ichigo saw some others already leaving the dance and heading their separate ways.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked brightly. Ichigo scoffed. "No."

"Oh, admit it! You must have had some fun sometime in there!" Rukia said, nudging him with an elbow.

"Shut up. It wasn't fun."

"You smiled when we were dancing," Rukia said, tapping a finger to her chin. Ichigo deadpanned. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." Rukia laughed, touching the rose in her hair gently. "You liked it."

"No, I didn't."

Rukia frowned at him. "Strawberry."

"Midget."

He saw Rukia fight with herself on whether or not to kick him. She finally took calming breaths. "I'll leave you unharmed just this once."

Ichigo grinned.

As they neared the Kurosaki residence, Rukia gasped. "Oh, right!" She stopped and began rummaging through the bag in her hand. Ichigo stopped and looked back at her. "What?"

"Here." Rukia tossed something at his face and he caught it hurriedly before it could hit him. The Shinigami walked past him as he inspected it.

"Chocolates?"

Without turning to look at him, Rukia said, "Happy Valentine's Day, idiot!"

Ichigo smiled softly as he walked up to catch up to her. "Aa. _Arigato na, Shinigami_."

**A/N: So? What did you think? Is it good? I just had random inspiration when I was reading Gakuen Alice (Volume 9) by Tachibana Higuchi, where the school had a Christmas Masquerade Ball. It was hurriedly done, so it's kinda...messy? I don't know. **

**I've got a request to anyone who's willing: can someone please tell me how you put those gray paragraph breaks in your story? I put the lines between the paragraphs, but they don't appear in live preview. Even in the profile page thing I can't do it..**


End file.
